Dinner and Dessert
by luckybear101
Summary: Rory goes to see Jess one night and gets more than she bargined for.


Dinner and Dessert:

There was a knock on the front door. Jess raced across the room to get it. "Rory," he said when he had opened the door.

"I was in town, "Rory said, "I thought I'd come see you. I thought maybe we could go get dinner."

"Come on in," Jess said stepping aside. "Just let me change, and we can go find a place to sit down and talk."

Half an hour after meeting up they sat in Jess's car on the way to a restaurant that appealed to both of them. Rory leaned back against the seat contently looking out the window at all the things passing by. She hadn't really seen much on the way to Jess's house earlier that day. "Do you know what you want?" Jess asked her shaking her from her thoughts.

"I don't really know what is good around here," she told him. "You know what kind of food I like; just pick something you think we'll both like."

Jess chuckled. "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to have what I want for dinner in a public place. In fact, I think they have laws against it."

Rory closed her eyes shaking her head in that 'I can't take you anywhere' kind of way she used to do when he said things like that.

Jess pulled the car onto the highway knowing of a good place for them to go. The second he was secure on the highway he reached over and ran his hand along the inside of her thigh until he was under her skirt. "What are you doing?" Rory asked in a very stern voice.

Jess could tell that she was actually amused that he wanted to play with her. "Just hush up woman," he told her teasingly.

"You're going to make me get my dress all wet," Rory told him as a finger ran along her pussy through the fabric of her underwear.

"Then lift it out of the way because I fully intend to make your moans fill the car," Jess told her stopping what he was doing momentarily.

She sat there thinking for a moment. This was not what she had meant when she got in a cab and went to his house, Nonetheless, she was in need of a release. Plus, it was Jess. She had always been into Jess.

Rory chuckled as she pulled her dress off her ass so it was out of danger of showing what he had done to her. The second that she was done Jess's hand dived into her panties and began fingering her. Rory moaned loudly trying to at least look composed for the people they passed on the road.

Jess steered the car toward the restaurant rubbing her clit as she moaned loudly and continually. "You are so fucking hot as you cum," he told her as her walls gripped his fingers in a way that made him wish he was using his cock. Rory moaned even louder than before as her orgasm overwhelmed her at the words, soaking her panties in a way she didn't think possible.

Jess pulled into the parking lot as Rory came down from the aftershocks rocketing through her whole body. They sat in the car for a bit until she was sure that her composure was intact enough to enter a public place. Before exiting the car Rory removed her soaked panties and stashed them under her seat. She smoothed her dress as she exited the car feeling a little strange without underwear on. "You alright?" Jess asked her.

"It just feels a little weird not to have underwear on," she hissed at him as they made their way to the door of the restaurant.

"If I had it my way," Jess told her, "you'd never wear underwear again." He held the door open for her grinning wickedly.

Rory said nothing in response as they entered and were seated at a table for two. She couldn't figure out what was up with him. He usually at least tried to pretend he was thinking something else. Once they were settled with their menus she asked, "Do you come here often?"

"Not really," Jess responded flipping through the menu quickly.

Rory nodded looking through hers a lot more slowly wanting to make sure she took everything in. She shifted a little uncomfortable feeling as if everyone knew what article of clothing she was missing. As she sat there, she was sure that everyone in the room knew what they had done in the car on the way there. "Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked causing Rory to jump a little.

Jess watched her tits bounce in a very dick hardening type of way glad that the server hadn't noticed. He chuckled slightly ordering for both of them; he completely ignored Rory's questioning glance. Once their menus had been removed and they were relatively alone again Jess asked, "Did you want something else?"

"You know I hate it when you order for me," Rory told him sternly. It was something that Dean would have done had he been here and them still together.

"I know, but I just wanted to be alone with you that much sooner."

Rory decided that she would give him a pass this time. He looked so cute when he was guilty of something. She shook her head in a playfully reproachful kind of way causing her tits to bounce a little again. Jess was sure that before dinner was over he was going to have to rub one off in the bathroom. In truth, he had felt as if he was going to cum continually ever since he opened the door to find her standing there. There had always been something about just the thought of her that made him want to bust in his pants. Jess watched as Rory looked around the room quickly her boobs bouncing all the while. Oh how he wanted to be with her. "I feel like everyone knows," she told him suddenly turning in a very vigorous breast bouncing fashion that Jess thought he was about to let go into his pants.

"Knows what?" he asked trying to keep his voice even. He knew that his voice got huskier the hornier he got.

"That I'm not wearing any underwear," Rory told him leaning over the table and whispering. She had not been fooled by his ruse. "And that I am not the kind of girl that does that."

Jess took a deep breath as he got a straight shot kind of look down her dress which was already incredibly low cut. "You know where I think we should go to eat tomorrow night?" she asked him significantly.

"No. Where?" Jess asked clenching his fist on the table trying his best not to look down her dress.

"We should go to one of those restaurants where they have you eat in the dark," Rory told him. "Is there any around here?" she added. She waited half a second for a response before saying, "No matter, if there is we can look it up. But think about all the things we could do to each other without anyone knowing."

"Really?" Jess asked trying to keep his voice light and casual.

"Yeah," Rory responded still whispering, "Think about how it would feel for me to reach over and get a firm grip on that beautiful cock of yours knowing that no one can see as I run my hand up and down it until you can't take it anymore."

"Rory," Milo said holding up a finger to halt her in her description of giving him a hand job while they were eating. He was kept from saying anything else by the waitress bringing them their food.

Rory began eating without a single word regarding what they had just been discussing. Jess chuckled darkly at the way that she could just go on like nothing had been happening not five minutes before. After a moment he followed her lead.

They ate in relative silence just enjoying each other's company. Rory finished first and sat back in a manner that told Jess she was only playing little miss innocent for the time being. Sure enough, Rory kicked off one of her shoes under the table cloth and navigated her now bare foot to his crotch. Rory's foot instantly found the bulge made in his pants.

His erection had gone down a little while they were eating, but the instant that Rory's foot gently made contact with him, Jess began to feel as if she was planning on doing him in before dessert. Rory chuckled a little mysteriously as she rubbed her foot up and down his shaft feeling as the blood rushed back to it. She could tell as he tried to finish eating that she was doing him in quite swiftly.

Just the feel of his hardening dick under her foot was enough to make her walls become wetter and contract. She wanted nothing more than to feel him free of his clothing cage. Being very careful about the amount of pressure she was using on one of her favorite parts of his anatomy, Rory leaned forward so only he could hear her and whispered, "Just thinking about you has me all wet again."

Jess clenched his fist again trying not to rise to her taunts in any way. It appeared that his manhood hadn't quite gotten the memo though. He grunted lowly as Rory increased her pressure ever so much. As she rubbed his dick through his pants Jess could feel as a little pre-cum leaked out. He was sure that if she didn't stop soon that he would cum in his pants right there in the restaurant. "Rory?" he asked in a pleading sort of way.

Rory said nothing in response wanting nothing more than to do the very thing he was fearing to him. In fact, the idea of making him spill his seed in his pants as they sat surrounded around people made the juices coat her thighs. "You have no idea how much I want to make you cum right now. I want to so bad that I feel as if I will be unable to wait until we are out of here before sliding onto your cock!"

Jess tried to keep from reacting in anyway to what she was saying. "I don't think that you're quite ready for me to do that though," she added a wicked grin on her face. "No, I think that you need to get a lot harder before I let you so much as touch me."

"You're killing me!" Jess barked at her in an undertone.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered applying just enough pressure on the now very prominent bulge in his pants, "I don't seem to have gotten that. Did you say you wanted me to run my foot along you until you can't stand it anymore?"

"You know what I said," Jess told her looking around in fear they were causing a scene. "Now, let me finish eating, and then you can release me all you want."

"But I want to release you now!" Rory told him significantly. "In fact, I think I will. It's just unfortunate that I can't do so in the way that I most wish. Not that I know what that is at the moment."

"I'm sorry?" Jess said before plopping a bite in his mouth. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to allow him to finish eating. As it was, he had no idea how to walk out of this place without everyone at least guessing what she was doing to him.

"Well," Rory answered dramatically as she massaged his dick with her foot some more, "there is a part of me that wants nothing more than to grab a hold of you and refuse to let go until everything in sight is covered in your delectable juices." Jess chocked as she said it; Rory made no obviously sign that she noticed as he recovered quickly. Instead she continued on saying, "Then I think, what is there to be done about the mess that you've made. I mean, you really should think about how much mess you make when you begin to squirt all over the place." She acted as if she was chastising him. "In light of that, I think that I should rather to wrap my lips around your cock and run my mouth up and down you until you squirt into my mouth." She could feel a little more pre-cum leak out. If she wasn't careful, he'd be unable to control himself. As it was, she was sure that it was getting uncomfortable to have his fully erect cock straining against his pants. She sighed dramatically again before going on, "Now that I think about it, I think that I'd much rather let my walls milk and squeeze you to the point that I feel you seep into me. I mean, here I am all wet and you're so dry. It's a travesty really, just how dry and clean you are when I'm so wet and dirty. Frankly, I think that I need to help you get over that unfortunate disadvantage by climbing on your lap and slipping myself onto you until you are coated to the base in my juices. I could move up and down on you letting my walls rub all around your dick until you have no choice but to be a good boy and release every last drop you have saved up."

Jess had had enough. He raised his hand in the air flagging down their waitress. "Check please," he told her trying to keep his voice level.

Rory smiled to herself as she removed her foot from his lap and slipped her shoes back on.

It seemed to take their waitress forever to return with their check. Everything seemed to be going so slowly. Rory and Jess both felt as if they were likely to reach their peaks just from sitting across from each other. Once the waitress had returned with their check though, and they had paid, it took them what seemed like mere seconds to make it out of the restaurant and to the car in the parking lot. How no one managed to notice Jess's obvious enjoyment of what Rory had said and done to him, neither of them knew for sure. All they know is that they managed to get out of the restaurant. Once they were away from people Jess said, "You drive; I can't concentrate." He threw Rory the keys.

Rory climbed into the driver's seat and adjusted it so she could reach the pedals. "Turn left," Jess told her as she started the car.

Rory nodded pulling out of the parking lot. She had barely turned when she saw Jess out of the corner of her eye freeing his prominent member from his pants. "Ahh, that's better," he said as his erection bounced free at last. She could feel herself get wetter just at the sight of him free at last. She tried to stay focused though. It would not do to wreck just because she wanted to dive over there and slam herself onto him!

Rory followed the directions Jess gave her wondering where it was they were going. She would have thought that his house was in the other direction. She was so horny she could hardly think straight though, so she was likely to be completely wrong. Before she could comment on this though Jess said, "Turn in here and follow the path to the top."

Rory looked at him puzzled for a moment but followed his strange directions. The car came to a stop at the top of a deserted hill. Rory stopped the car and put the emergency brake on not at all sure what was going on. She looked around to see that no one else was there. "Come here," Jess told her panting as if they had run up the hill instead of drove. Rory shot him a quizzical look before following his instructions once again.

She made sure she had placed the car in park and climbed over into the passenger seat. She ended up on his lap facing the same direction as him. She was about to try to turn around when Jess grabbed her hips and moving her dress out of the way slid her quite quickly onto his erect penis. It was so sudden that Rory gasped slightly. He sighed contently at the feel of her around him before working her up and down on him at a very rapid pace. "Baby?" Rory questioned not at all able to really talk he was fucking her so fast.

Jess didn't respond as he sped them up even more. It appeared that he wasn't even able to wait until they got home she had teased him so much. Not that Rory was complaining. In fact, it had been forever since anyone had needed to feel her rubbing them all around with her contracting walls that they couldn't wait until they got home. She could tell that dirty, quick, on the side of the road sex was just adding to the pleasure for Jess. As it stood, she was afraid that he'd fail to get her off. She reached down ready to start rubbing her clit to push herself closer, but Jess saw what she was up to and gathered up both her hands. As she felt her palms being slammed onto the dashboard and pinned there, Rory felt herself take several giant leaps toward her climax.

She moaned and groaned helping to slam herself rapidly onto his cock hoping that this would be the thrust that would cause him to spill into her until she couldn't take it anymore. As it was, her pussy was milking his cock as if it wanted to cause him to spill every last trace of his semen into her aching womanhood. She moaned loudly as she started to feel her walls closing in on him in ways she didn't think possible. It felt like her pussy was trying to keep him inside her permanently she was milking him so hard. It was like every move of her pussy up and down his dick was pulling the sperm that much closer to the point where they were joined together. Rory hit her peak moaning loudly not wanting to come down ever again. As she road out the aftershocks she felt his cock explode inside her. He moved his hands back to her hips slamming her down onto him quite forcefully as he squirted every last trace he had to offer.

Rory sat on his lap for a long time before she moved over to the driver's seat. "Are you okay to drive?" Jess asked her running his fingers lovingly through her hair.

Rory nodded her head not so sure she was okay herself. No matter, she began making the way back to his house with the help of his directions. "Are you alright?" Jess asked once she had pulled onto the highway and wouldn't need directions for a while. "I know that that was sort of impromptu, but you seemed into it. If not, all you have to do is say so; I won't have my feelings hurt or anything. I just couldn't wait to cum inside you until we got home. Let it be known you are one hell of a tease!" He added teasingly.

Rory chuckled a little in response. "It's fine," she told him smiling in a preoccupied way. "I liked it," she added completely honestly. There had just been something about him showing her just how much she had made him want her. "I'm just trying to focus on the road. I don't know my way around here, and even with you I'm afraid I'll get lost or something."

Jess nodded happily. "Good. I would hate to do something that you weren't into or something. I mean, you seemed pretty into it back there, but I just wanted to be sure. I was just teasing you in the car earlier."

"Truthfully," Rory said truthfully, "I kind of liked it that you couldn't even wait to get home to do it. Maybe we should go out more often." She shot him a very mischievous look.

"I don't think so!" Jess told her completely serious.

"You didn't like it?" Rory asked him surprised after the beginning of the conversation and the sex.

"I liked it a bit too much if you get my drift. I was sure I was about to cum in my pants like some thirteen year old having a wet dream! I needed to get the hell out of there as soon as humanly possible so I could bury myself inside you."

"See," Rory told him grinning wickedly, "it was that you were about to cum in your pants that made me so wet and ready for you."

Jess shook his head chuckling as Rory pulled off the highway and began driving toward his house. He couldn't help but think that Rory was preoccupied by something. He could tell that she was telling the truth when she said that she had liked that he made her pull over on some deserted hill so he could fuck her senseless , but there still seemed to be something on her mind.

She pulled into the garage and turned off the car without a single word to Jess about what was going on in her head. "Are you sure that everything is alright?" he asked for probably the thousandth time since their little episode on the hill.

"I just didn't plan that, you know."

"That's fine. I was exactly planning it either. Like I said, I was just teasing you earlier. But then you let me finger you, which I very much wanted to do. Then when you were teasing me in the restaurant. I don't know," Jess said looking a little worried.

"Are you made about something? Rory asked.

"No," Jess said, "I just didn't think that it would be like that the first time we had sex."

"Me either."


End file.
